


Two for the Price of One

by Miah_Arthur



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Frottage, Hemipenes, M/M, Monsterfucker Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Monsterfucker Jaskier | Dandelion, Monsterfucking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28470786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miah_Arthur/pseuds/Miah_Arthur
Summary: Geralt takes Jaskier to visit a friendly snake man and he discovers taking turns isn't necessary.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 73
Collections: Geraskier Kink Bingo





	Two for the Price of One

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to my long-suffering friend Maimat.

****

# Two for the Price of One

****

"How did you meet this creature, Geralt?" Jaskier asked.

"Contract about fifty years ago. Arachnomophs were infesting a cave system. Got them all cleared out and heard groaning at the back of the cave. Instead of a missing villager, I found Brask."

Jaskier stepped over a moss-covered log. "And you just immediately decided that you needed to fuck the half-snake, half-man creature?"

Geralt snorted. "No. He swore he was peaceful, but I'd never seen a creature like him, so I kept coming back to check the area and check up on him."

"And then you decided to fuck him?"

Geralt was quiet for several steps before he said, "Something like that."

"And now you're inviting me to fuck him?"

"You'll see. It's a surprise, remember?"

Jaskier grumbled and muttered through the remainder of the walk, but when they stood outside Brask's cave, his heart rate rose, and he shifted side to side nervously. 

Geralt grasped his hand. "He won't hurt you."

Jaskier squeezed his fingers. "I trust you."

Inside the cave, the path sloped steadily down, away from the sunlight. Jaskier gripped Geralt's arm with both of his and stuck tight to his side as the light faded to nothing. "Can you see?"

"Yes. I'll warn you if there are obstacles, but Brask keeps the cave floors clean for comfort as he slithers."

"I don't think I can do this if I can't see him. My nerve will surely fail me."

"It won't be much further now, and you'll see."

"Oh har, har. Mock the blind-in-the-dark-bard. Very funny."

Sounds echoed off the walls. Jaskier twitched and stumbled, every noise raising the hairs on the back of his neck. This was fine. He trusted Geralt, but he'd never thought about having sex with a monster before and he was nervous. The level of stretching and prep that Geralt had insisted on had done nothing to calm Jaskier's nerves, either, thank you very much. 

Jaskier's toes caught on the floor and he stumbled. Geralt caught him, and he clung even harder to Geralt's arm. 

"I hope Brask is alright. Usually, there would have…" He trailed off as light filtered into the space. "There it is."

The greenish light brightened with every step until Jaskier walked without fear of bumping into anything. He didn't let go of Geralt's arm. They stopped in front of an ornately carved wooden door. 

Geralt knocked in a peculiar rhythm. 

"Geralt!" The voice on the other side of the door was deep and rich, a pleasing baritone and nothing like the raspy, hissy voice Jaskier had imagined. 

"Brask. Are you faring well?"

"Very well. I am sorry about the lighting. My crop of glow fungus almost entirely failed two years ago, and I've had to propagate them all from one tiny sample."

The mundane chatter calmed Jaskier more than anything Geralt had told him about the snake monster. Monstrous creatures didn't just introduce themselves with apologies about the difficulties of growing mushrooms!

Jaskier stood straighter. He hadn't seen the snake man yet, but he felt he should introduce himself properly, and not while stuck to Geralt like some blushing schoolboy. "I am Jaskier, bard, poet, and master of the seven liberal arts. Pleased to make your acquaintance." 

He was met with silence for a long moment. "N-nice to meet you, master bard. Geralt?"

"Jaskier is my mate, Brask. I have an idea that I think all three of us will appreciate."

The door opened, and light spilled out into the corridor. "I trust you, Geralt," Brask said. The mirroring of his own words and nerves in Brask soothed Jaskier further.

After blinking a few times in the brightness of the room, Jaskier beheld Brask. The snake man's lower body undulated in a coil, the scales shimmered in the light, picking up the green hue of the fungus almost as if they were a source of the glow. Brask would be ghostly white in the light of day. The join between snake and man met at his waist, the scales feathering over his ribs. He had long hair, just as white as his scales, tied at the nape of his very human neck. 

That he and Geralt might have bonded over their lack of pigment made Jaskier grin. They were built similarly across the upper body, with broad shoulders tapering to a narrow waist, and well-muscled. Yes. Jaskier saw the appeal in Brask now that he'd met him. His gaze drifted lower. He hadn't seen _all_ of Brask yet, and his curiosity was driving him wild.

"I thought I'd be spending the season alone again," Brask said, his already deep voice dropping into a sultry husk.

"I'm sorry it's been so long."

"You found a mate," Brask said sadly. 

Geralt stepped over to the snake man and rubbed his arm. "That's not it." 

"My season has already begun. I can't hold off for long."

"We're prepared. All that remains is for you and Jaskier to come to an agreement."

Brask extended his other hand to Jaskier. "Geralt explained?"

"You create an aphrodisiac, and once this begins, there will be three days of near non-stop sex."

"Yes." He turned to Geralt. "Humans are far more delicate than witchers. Are you sure about this?"

"He'll need more water and food. More breaks. You can have me as usual when he needs rest."

"And you brought food? I don't know what a human can digest."

"Yes."

Brask tugged Jaskier closer until their chests were pressed together. "You agree to this? I smell fear."

"I trust Geralt, and he trusts you. How does this aphrodisiac of your work?"

"I bite you," he said, and fangs dropped from the roof of his mouth, slotting into spaces in his teeth that Jaskier hadn't noticed before. 

Jaskier swallowed. "Will it scar?"

Brask cocked his head to the side. "On a human? Likely, but I can bite here where it won't be noticed." He ran his hand up Jaskier's arm to press on the underside, nearly in his armpit. 

Brask was surprisingly warm, and when Jaskier ran his hand over the scales, they were soft and supple. Muscle rippled under the skin. Arousal settled into Jaskier's groin. He'd never thought of this before, but face to face with this creature, he found that he wanted to try it more than anything. 

"Let me take my clothes off and fold them neatly. These are expensive and deserve to be treated well. Will you bite Geralt first, or me?"

"You," Geralt said. "I want to watch your reaction, just in case it goes badly."

"Just in case—but you said—"

"You'll be fine, Jaskier. It's a precaution only."

That frisson of fear from earlier shot through Jaskier. Just in case. Melitele's tits! But he folded his clothes and set them near a shelf of dried mushrooms that Jaskier took to be the snake man's pantry. Surely they wouldn't be getting _fluids_ there. When he turned back, Geralt had also stripped. 

Brask held his arms out to Jaskier and pulled him in close again, running his hands over Jaskier's back until Jaskier's heart settled into a steady rhythm. He lifted Jaskier's left arm and snapped forward faster than Jaskier could react. The pain of the two small punctures washed over Jaskier, but a heavy, relaxed feeling followed on its heels, and Jaskier sank to the floor. 

Geralt's face swam into focus above him. "The woozy feeling only lasts a few minutes." His hands wandered down to Jaskier's dick and below to his ass. "Best to get ready now. You'll be begging for it soon."

Jaskier nodded; talking seemed to be too much effort at the moment. 

He was relaxed and loose and barely felt the first finger Geralt pressed inside him. 

"You're going to love this so much, Jaskier. Brask's cocks are magnificent." He added a second finger and fucked them in and out. 

Jaskier's dick sprang up, throbbing hard, and as suddenly as the lethargy had hit him, desire slammed into him. He writhed on Geralt's fingers. He needed more, and the traitor pulled his hand away. Jaskier started to sit up to protest such outrageous behavior when Geralt collapsed beside him. 

"Geralt?"

"Mmm. Won't last long."

Jaskier looked at Geralt laid out beside him, and it took him far too long to realize he should be doing the same for Geralt. Moving was more challenging than he expected. His muscles were still loose and heavy, but he rolled over. Oil poured over his hand, and he blinked stupidly at Brask. 

"I make slick, but less in the beginning. It's good to use plenty of oil." 

Jaskier nodded and concentrated on fingering Geralt, spreading the oil, and making sure he was loose and ready for whatever monstrous cock this snake man had hidden under his scales. 

"I've never taken two at once before," Brask said softly. 

"Nervous?"

"A little. Excited. I've fantasized about it for a hundred years. Females of my kind are built to take both, or so I was told. I've never seen one."

"Wait...both?" Jaskier stilled his fingers, the absurdity of conversing with the snake man while pumping his fingers into Geralt's ass, catching up to him at last. Then the immensity of what he said hit. "Never?"

"No. I may be the last of my kind. Geralt has been searching for me, and he returns to help me through my season when he can. It's been...easier since I met him."

"We going to fuck or talk?" Geralt grumbled. 

Jaskier jumped guiltily. 

"Come here," Geralt said, dragging Jaskier onto him. "Tuck your knees against mine."

It took an agonizingly long minute of squirming and moving—all while their cocks slid against each other or between their bellies. Jaskier's skin grew more sensitive all the while until every puff of air wafting over him made his cock twitch, and he ached to be filled. At last, Geralt and Brask stopped moving him around. Jaskier lay on Geralt; their chests pressed together. His knees were on the floor, bracing Geralt into a folded up position, and Geralt's arms wrapped around him, holding Jaskier into place. 

Brask slithered around them, nudging one of Jaskier's knees. He stopped in front of Jaskier and cupped his chin, tilting it up. A slit opened in his scales just below his human waist, and the head of his cock poked out. 

It was broad and flat across the head, not tapered like a human's. And the color was semi-translucent. The web of blood vessels inside was clearly visible inside it. Then another head popped through the slit, and Jaskier's eyes widened. He'd thought Geralt meant the snake man would be switching between them, not _literally_ fucking them both at the same time. 

"You like what you see?" Brask said, his voice a sultry purr. 

Jaskier nodded. Words had fled for once in his life. 

The cocks slid further out of Brask's slit, and the enormity of what was about to happen became apparent. Each cock was easily twice as large as even the most well endowed human Jaskier had taken. 

"You ready for this?" Brask brushed his fingers up the side of Jaskier's face. 

Jaskier nodded again. Brask's touch was like electricity flowing through him. He needed more. He jerked his hips, trying to rut against Geralt. 

"Patience. Not much longer," Geralt said, tightening his hold. 

Jaskier tried to form a protest but was interrupted by Brask's hands running over his ass. Brask's cock slid up his crack and over his back. 

Geralt tensed beneath him, breathing out forcefully and then moaning. His grip on Jaskier faltered. " _Fuuuuck._ " He panted and shuddered beneath Jaskier. 

"Geralt?"

His eyes snapped open, and he looked up at Jaskier. His pupils were so wide, barely any of the color showed. "Good. It's so good. More, Brask. More."

Brask's cock moved over Jaskier's hole, the broad, flat head nudging against it. It was too big. It couldn't—it needed— Brask pushed with intense, unrelenting pressure, and Jaskier was sure that he'd be scrambling away in pain without the venom coursing him, but with it… his cock jumped, and his balls tightened, he was about to come— 

And it shoved through, the pressure changed, holding him open, but not moving, and he fell back from the edge of coming. Oh, gods, he needed to come.

Brask gripped Jaskier's hips and pushed, and the massive cock slid in and in and seemed like it would never stop. Every inch of it sent jolts of pleasure up Jaskier's spine. Underneath him, Geralt squirmed and panted, his head thrown back. Brask pulled back faster, and Jaskier thought he might lose his mind. The next thrust was fast and hard, and the orgasm he'd been feeling on the knife's edge of crashed over him. 

He spurted between them with a shout, and Geralt followed him over the edge as Brask pulled back. After that, Brask abandoned his careful movements and snapped his hips, ramming into them as they shouted and moaned. Jaskier didn't go soft as he expected. His cock stayed hard, and the increased sensitivity only drove him wilder. The mess between them grew. Jaskier came again and again until he was sure they were sensation only with nothing coming out. 

Jaskier lost all track of time. It could have been minutes or hours of ecstasy so pure that his mind couldn't comprehend it when Brask pushed in until his hips were flush against Jaskier and came. Brask's cock pulsed and pulsed, tugging at Jaskier's rim as it twitched and wrung another explosive orgasm from him. 

Brask pulled out, and Jaskier felt his asshole gaped open and fluttering, wanting more even though he was exhausted. Brask lifted him in those strong arms and carried him down a dark hall. The air smelled of sulfur, and Jaskier shied away at the smell, but Brask shushed him. He set Jaskier into a shallow pool of warm water and slithered away. He returned with an equally boneless Geralt. 

Neither of them had the willpower to move to clean themselves, but Brask was calm and gentle. Rinsing them and then wrapping them in their own blankets from their packs. The material rubbing against his skin made Jaskier hard again.

"More," he mumbled. 

"Humans need water, food, and rest. I pledged to your mate that I would take care of you."

"Need you to fuck me again."

Brask laughed but made him eat a portion of the pemmican Geralt packed and drink a full flask of water before returning to Geralt. Geralt's flask skidded across the floor before Brask's tail wrapped around Geralt, helping Brask hold him up. Jaskier's last vision before he passed out was Brask bouncing Geralt on his cock.


End file.
